Allons-y!
by WhySoSirius934
Summary: So, we all wish we could go with the Doctor. I just wrote this story as if the Doctor appeared at your house and you became his companion.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So, yep. I was sitting here and just thought this would be a fun idea. I've always dreamed of this and I'm betting a lot of other people have. I may be a bit slow with updating because of school. I'm really trying to bring up my grade in a certain class and my writing time is a bit limited. But nonetheless I'll try to write when possible! Thanks so much for reading!**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It's late at night. You are sitting in your room staring at the screen of your laptop, scrolling down your tumblr dash as usual.

You haven't eaten in several hours, so you decide to leave your screen momentarily to find a snack.

As you come back up the stairs and into your room something feels different, like there is an oncoming storm. You dismiss it, put your headphones back in and continue scrolling and reblogging.

This goes on for several minutes when you hear something. But it's not coming from your headphones. It's coming from outside.

"No, it can't be..." you think to yourself as you pull out your ear buds.

But it is. It grows louder, that sound that you've dreamed about for years, praying and hoping, but never believing that you would actually hear it.

Slipping on the nearest pair of shoes you get up and run downstairs. Then you stop suddenly. Simply standing there the doorway to your backyard, your silhouette framed by the pale blue, pulsing light that's materializing only a few meters away from you.

Your mind is reeling as the mysterious blue box comes into focus, just as you've always imagined.

As the light stops flashing and the sound fades you can't comprehend what's going on. There is the TARDIS, right there, in your yard, its windows glowing faintly.

Then, as if time itself is holding its breath, you wait…then it happens, the door creaks open and you see his head pop out and look around, his brown hair seeming to defy gravity.

You don't know what to do, you can't believe this is actually happening. He looks at you and holds out his hands. Before you can think you're running, not caring that it's freezing cold and all you have on is leggings and a thin sweatshirt, because _he _is here. You fling yourself into his open arms.

"It's you. Oh my God, it's you. I've been waiting so long…" you whisper into his shoulder as he embraces you even tighter.

Tears of joy running down your face you step back and look into his eyes, the ancient eyes that have seen edges of time and space. He stares back.

"Would you like to come?" he asks you gently.

You are in shock. All you can do is nod.

He grins widely and grabs your hand shouting "Come on! Allons-y!" and pulling you into the TARDIS behind him.

He skips up the ramp to the console pressing buttons and pulling levers as you lean back against the door.

"Hey! You know you've got to say it!" He shouts with a mischievous glint in his eye as he presses buttons and flips switches.

"It's bigger on the inside..." You laugh, not able to hold in your excitement.

"Yes, yes it is!" he replies also laughing. "Take a look outside."

Smiling you turn and slowly open the door, before you and endless void stretches out beyond anything imaginable. Stars twinkle and distant planets gleam all around you as you hover in space.

"But, why me? Why did you come for me?" you question.

"Well, you've always been special…brilliant even! Absolutely brilliant! Your dreaming and hoping seemed to have physical power, so much so that it reached into the time vortex and the TARDIS was brought here, along with me of course!...and I couldn't be happier! I would love to have someone like you along! Who knows, you might even save the world! That is…if you'll come along."

"Well, as it seems I'm already here I guess I have to!" you joke.

He grins back "Well then…where to? All of time and space, waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**So. I've gotten some positive feedback so I guess I'll keep going with this! Thanks for the reviews!**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_He grins back "Well then…where to? All of time and space, waiting for you."_

You don't know what to say. There are so many places out there, so many ages. You walk back to the door, the Doctor standing over your shoulder. You reach out your arm into the void of space and point to one in the billions of distant flickering lights.

"That one." You say.

He runs back up to the console. "All right then! Allons-y! Hold on tight!"

The blue light begins to flash as you grab the rail running around the control room. Then it all stops.

"Go on, take a look." He tells you.

You slowly walk down to the door and pull it open. It's dusk, before you is a huge field filled with shining purple grass. Dotted around are delicate, silver, orchid-like flowers. The Doctor steps out behind you and says

"Welcome to Ogeia. It's 3,500 years in your future. And…if my timing's right we are about to see the triple lunar eclipse…wait for it…now."

As if on cue the three moons above your head align and the silver blossoms around you begin to glow luminous silver.

"Eclipse like this only happens once every thousand years."

You turn to the one nearest to you and bend down to look at it. Its glow lights up your face and it smells of something sweet and almost fruity.

In the distance you see the dim light of lanterns. It seems to be a festival. The Doctor notices it too.

"Should we head there?" he asks you pointing to the gathering.

"Why not!" you reply.

You two make your way down a path of small pebbles cut through the field.

You walk for about 15 minutes. It's pleasant. You are both silent until you hear something rustling in the grass. You jump when it scampers across the path stopping right in front of you.

"What is it?" You wonder aloud as you keep your eyes trained on the small animal at your feet.

It looks like a kangaroo except it's about the size of a normal housecat. Its tail is long with a small tuft of fur at the end. But most amazing of all its fur glows silver, most likely to blend in with the field around.

"I believe it's a Yeogia, pretty common on this planet." the Doctor answers

You bend down to take a closer look and it takes a small hop towards you, it's large round eyes staring at you. It takes one more hop forward and hugs your lower leg. You can't help but smile. It's the most adorable creature you've ever met. You reach down and pat its head. It turns its head towards your hand and licks your thumb.

The Doctor reaches down and tries to pull it off your leg but it won't let go. Eventually he pries it off but it won't release his arm. It quickly climbs and plants itself on his shoulder.

"Well, it seems as if he'll be staying with us." He jokes, finally accepting that he won't be ab;e to shake the small creature

The three of you set off again towards the celebration in the light of the three moons.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

When you finally reach the lanterns it turns out to be, as you guessed, a festival, more specifically, celebrating the triple eclipse.

You walk around the stalls selling all kinds of handmade goods. Many of them depicting the triple moons.

You hear the Doctor exploring the culinary section.

"Oh! Nibbles! I love nibbles!" he exclaims.

Grinning you walk over and join him

"Georgey here seems to like these!" he tells you handing a small piece of fruit to the yeogia still on his shoulder.

"You've named him George?" you reply to him trying to hide your laughter.

"Well, why not?"

"No! I love it! Hello, George." You tell the small creature patting his head.

"Here try this." The Doctor says, passing you a small tart.

You bit into it and immediately taste tart berries and a hint of something else that you, after a minute, realize is essence of the luminous silver flowers glowing in the field not far off.

For about forty five minutes you, the Doctor, and George peruse the food stalls trying everything you see until you are stuffed. The three of you find a bench and sit down for a moment. The Doctor turns to you. You can't help giggling when the yeogia turns his head the exact same way.

"So, not a bad first trip. Seems to be a pretty peaceful planet. You're lucky, not many people get such pleasant evening on their first journey." He tells you.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He says as he gets up leaving George next to you.

"I wonder where he's going" you say turning to the little silver animal.

He's gone for several minutes but when the Doctor returns he's holding a small beaded bag which he hands to you. He tells you to open it.

Inside is a small pendant of three moons carved out of a single piece of glowing silver stone on a chain of beaded purple.

"It's beautiful!" You say holding it out. "Thank you so much Doctor!"

He holds his hands out for it and you turn around, you feel him push your hair to the side as he fastens the chain around your neck.

You turn back around and smile at him.

He smiles back.

"You know, it looks like the eclipse is ending, we should probably head back to the TARDIS." He tells you.

Sure enough you can see a bit of daylight peeking over the horizon.

You and the Doctor begin walking up the path, George hopping in front of you.

"Maybe we can keep him." The Doctor mutters to himself. "He doesn't seem to have any family, usually yeogia travel in groups.

"Can we?" you plead.

"Well..."

But he doesn't finish his sentence because he is looking past you, into the field behind you.

You turn to where he is looking and see a large dark shadow rippling through the tall violet grass.

"Something always has to go wrong." He says.

The dark shape suddenly rears up, with it looming over you feel the Doctor grab your arm and begin running you follow him but stop suddenly. He turns to face you and hurriedly asks why you're stopping.

"We can't just leave George!" you exclaim turning to see the silver yeogia cowering in the shadow of the creature as it nears him.

You run back towards him, but the Doctor grabs your arm.

"Come on, I have to keep you safe! I promised."

Then it seems as if time slows down for a moment. You realize then that no one ever made him promise to keep you safe. You look into his eyes but they seem distant, as if he's remembering someone from his past.

He snaps out of his daze quickly and begins to tug your arm. But you pull out of his grasp and run towards George, scooping him up you turn back towards the TARDIS but as you do you are surrounded in darkness. You hear a deep laughing coming from all around you. You realize that you have been surrounded by the monster. As the darkness closes around you feel the pendant around your neck vibrate. You are surrounded by brilliant silver light and when you open your eyes again you are standing in the middle of the path, clutching the yeogia tightly. You look ahead and see the Doctor holding out his sonic screwdriver.

You run towards him quickly and he pulls you into a tight embrace.

"What was that?" you ask him quietly

"A Living Shadow." He replies. "It envelopes its victims and absorbs them."

"But what stopped it?" you question

"I used my sonic to activate the pendant you're wearing. It has stored energy from the eclipses and released it disintegrating the Shadow. It's been spread out by the lunar blast so far that it can't reform."

Grinning, he grabs your hand and pulls you towards the TARDIS, this time you follow.

As you close the door behind you he skips up to the console and begins pulling levers and pressing buttons again, then you realize, you are still holding George.

"Doctor…we still have the yeogia."

"Well, I figured, it seems he won't let go of you and I think little Georgey may get along just fine here with us in the TARDIS." He smiles and begins to work at the control panel again.

"What was that you said back there, about promising to keep me safe?"

He gets that distant look again; you can feel the atmosphere in the TARDIS change, there is tension. But he still answers you.

"I…I made a promise to myself that I would keep anyone who traveled with me safe after…after I lost someone."

Then you realize who he's talking about. Rose.

"But we'll have fun!"

But he still puts on that grin and the tension disappears. It isn't put on but genuine excitement. He really is happy you're there.

The TARDIS begins to shake again and you hear the sound again.

"Where to next?" he says.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

** Wow. That was fun! R&R if you like. Not mandatory but I love when you do! I drew a couple pictures of the Yeogia and the moon pendant. To see them just go to DeviantArt and search "Yeogia" or "Ogeia Necklace" for whichever you want to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for all your reviews!**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The Doctor quickly shuts the door behind you both as the blast from the Slitheen's weapon hits the door. You are just leaving Raxacoricofallapatorius. You had asked the Doctor if you could go there, for old times' sake. He had agreed. But the two of you had gotten into a nasty chase when one of them recognized him from news of the invasion in London.

"Well. That was eventful." He concludes.

"Yeah, but not too terrible! It was fun until they spotted us. Even then it was exciting." You reply smiling at him.

He smiles back but seems a bit distant, like he's remembering again.

"Well…it's a bit late so I'm going to go work on the TARDIS, sounds a little funny." He says heading down underneath the console.

You decide to watch for a bit and hop into the leather seat next to the control panel. Before you know it you've fallen asleep.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

You wake up in the morning but don't want to open your eyes. You've had the most wonderful dream. You were travelling with the Doctor. You slide out of bed, your eyes still half shut.

But they shoot open when you realize that instead of your feet landing on the carpet of your bedroom you are standing on cold metal grating. And that's not your bed, that's the chair in the TARDIS. You blink again. Yep, it's there, the dim warm lighting of the TARDIS control room glows happily as you make a circle around the controls. You look down through the grating below you and can hear the clang of metal and a slight buzzing accompanied by a small blue light. You realize that it's the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He's still down there, must have been working all night.

"Doctor?" you call out.

You hear a small crash below you and he jumps up in front of you.

"Don't you ever sleep?" you ask him.

"Not much. Because of my superior Time Lord biology I only need an hour or two!" he says smirking.

"Where did you sleep, by the way?" he asks you

"In the chair just there." You reply to him cracking your neck. It wasn't all that comfortable.

"Hmmm…well. I still have a bit of work to finish up. Maybe today you could explore the TARDIS for a bit. That all right?"

"Yeah, absolutely!" to tell him bursting with excitement.

"Have fun!" he says smiling as he disappears again to work on the TARDIS.

"Oh! And watch out for the troll!" he shouts as you leave. But you can't tell if he's joking.

"Come along, Georgey." You call. You wander off up the ramp to the depths of the TARDIS with the silver yeogia hopping along behind you.

As you walk down the first hallway you notice that the TARDIS has made the lights brighter wherever you go. You can hear her soft humming as you walk.

You decide to go straight ahead first to the large archway ahead of you. As you step into the enormous room you realize that there are several levels all bursting with racks of clothes from all time periods and styles. You walk over to the nearest hanger. On it is an assortment of clothes that one might see in the 1950's. On another you see clothes that look more futuristic. You turn to see that George picked up a small hat with a pouf on the top that he seems to have taken a liking to. You watch as he attempts to place it on his head. Bending down you find that the hat has little ear holes, almost as if it were made for him. You pull it over his large ears and he shakes his head a bit before giving what looks like a nod of approval and hops after you.

You continue browsing until you reach a stand by itself. There seems to be nine hangers each holding complete outfits, each varying in style. On the fourth you see a long striped knit scarf. On the sixth, a long jacket of a bizarre assortment of fabrics. The ninth is a bit plainer, simply a black leather jacket and black trousers. You realize that these are the outfits of all the previous doctors. Not wanting to disrupt any of it you move on.

You realize that you've been wearing the same sweatshirt and leggings for two days so you search through the gigantic wardrobe until you reach a stack of clothes that look as if they might fit you. You rifle through the pile until you find a pair of comfortable jeans, a clean sweatshirt with the words "I 3 NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY" on it, and a pair of converse a bit like the Doctor's.

You wander out of the wardrobe and turn right heading down a long hall. You open a large, ornate door to your left that turns out to be a broom cupboard. Continuing you reach a smaller door that you open to find what looks like a large chemistry lab. Closing that door also you find a smaller hall to your left.

This one seems to be more dimly lit with only one door at the end. You make your way down to it. It's fairly simple with a few intricate carvings with a handle of curved silver. A fragrance reaches your nose and you realize it's the wood. You inhale deeply. Rosewood. Then you realize. This must have been Rose's room. It can't hurt to take a look. Can it? The Doctor never gave you any rules. You try the door. It opens smoothly and the lights brighten, almost as if the TARDIS wanted you to find it.

You look around. The bed has a pink comforter and there are still a few items around, but most interesting are the pictures on the dresser. You look closer, you see the Doctor in his ninth incarnation standing next to Rose smiling but looking cautiously out of the corner of his eye at the woman who can only be Jackie Tyler.

In the next frame you see your Doctor, the tenth, standing arm in arm with Rose in front of the TARDIS, a large city in the distance.

"That must be NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYC." You think, remembering your sweatshirt.

You suddenly hear a voice behind you.

"I see you found Rose's room. Usually the TARDIS has a reason for showing people certain rooms." The Doctor says to you. But he isn't angry, he walks up beside you and looks at the pictures with you.

"You really do miss her, don't you." You say more to yourself than him.

He just nods slightly.

"But! New adventures! We're going to have fun! No sense in dwelling on the past…" he says

"Too painful…" you hear him whisper to himself.

"Well, I'll be heading back to the control room! Work to be done!" He says over his shoulder as he walks back down the short hallway. You shut the door behind you and see George waiting in the main passage. You turn to look at the door again, but it's gone.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

You continue wandering with George in his hat hopping beside you. He suddenly jumps rapidly over to a door that's made up of multiple panes of spiraled blue glass. You open the door and step in realizing to late that there's no floor, you plummet down. You wait to hit a hard surface but when you touch the floor you immediately bounce back up. It's a trampoline room. You are surprised for a moment but knowing the Doctor, at least this one, he seems like someone who might enjoy this. **(A/N: ever heard that description that 9 is the Tiger, 10 is the Tigger, and 11 is the uncoordinated housecat?) **You stand up and begin bouncing around for several minutes but in a little while collapse onto the trampoline to catch your breath. George, however, seems to be enjoying it immensely. At some points he jumps almost ten feet.

It's been about two hours since you last saw the Doctor and you're feeling hungry, but you're not sure where, the kitchen is. But your thoughts are cut off when you hear a shout of surprise. You turn, it's the Doctor again.

He gets up talking to himself "Forgot how big that drop was…Hello!" he says to you.

"I figured you might want to get some lunch but it seems like you've found this room. I quite enjoy it sometimes…in fact…" at this he begins jumping around with George, sometimes going even higher than the yeogia. George, knowing he can't beat the Doctor leaps over to where you are and sits beside you. The two of you watch the Doctor for a moment as he does a backflip. Laughing to yourself you stand up and attempt this only to find that you are hopeless at it. Suddenly, the Doctor's next to you.

"Well. I'm hungry now. Should we go get some lunch?" he asks you.

"Why not!" you reply. "But how do we get out?" you say eyeing the large drop from the door.

"It's a trampoline room, of course! We jump!" he says taking a huge leap and reaching the doorway.

It takes you two tries but you eventually make it.

You follow the Doctor down endless hallways that you don't remember going through, but after a few minutes you reach a room that seems to be the kitchen. A plate of sandwiches is already sitting on the table, most likely the TARDIS' doing. You both sit down and eat several each before he again has to go work on the TARDIS. He seems to need to do that quite a lot.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As you walk through the meandering passages again you can't shake the feeling that there's something watching you. You dismiss it as the TARDIS, but it feel different.

You hear a strange snuffling behind you, but it's not George, he's hopping in front of you. You slowly turn around to see a strange creature that reaches about to your shoulder. Its mottled green skin is dotted with warts and you can smell a putrid stench of what you can only describe as swamp coming from it. It's carrying a small but lethal club covered in rusty spikes. Then you realize, the Doctor wasn't joking about the troll.

You begin running and turn down random hallways. You make another turn and realize that you are at a dead end. You hear the troll rounding the corner it comes closer to you brandishing its weapon. It comes closer but as you're about to be impaled you hear a snap and see that a cage has sprung from the floor. The troll snarls with rage as it disappears in a shimmer of blue light.

A screen that you didn't realize was there flickers to life on your right. You see the Doctor's face and next to him, none other than the brutish troll in the cage. The TARDIS must have transported it.

"Thanks for that! I was wondering what had happened to him. Wandered in once and couldn't find his way out." He says to you. "Oh, and by the way, could you come down to the control room for a moment?" he asks you.

You're not sure how to get back though. You think of something that might work…focusing your mind you try to call out to the TARDIS

"Help, please?" you ask through your mind.

All of the sudden a faint trail of blue lights appears near he ground. You follow it back to the main room of the TARDIS and see that Doctor standing near the console with his glasses on.

You walk down, George hopping behind you.

"Hello, George!" the Doctor exclaims handing him another of the small fruits from Ogeia. He must have brought some back.

"Well then." He says turning to you "If you're going to be travelling with me then there's a few things you'll need. Frequent Flier's Privileges!" he says winking.

"Your official TARDIS key." He tells you handing you an ordinary silver key on a long string.

"Phone, please!" he asks you holding out his hand.

You hand him your phone and he removes the back replacing a few components and handing it back.

"There we go! Calls anywhere in time and space. Just don't make too many calls. The bill's enormous!"

You laugh.

"Oh! Most important! If you're going to be here for awhile you'll need somewhere to sleep, can't exactly stay in that lumpy chair every night! Follow me." He says skipping off up the ramp.

You follow him through a few turns until you reach a paneled doorway which he opens with a flourish.

"Here you are! Very own room!" he says grinning.

You walk in trying to take in everything around you. The walls are TARDIS blue and the ceiling looks like a night sky, complete with thousands of glittering stars and planets. The bed has a swirling pattern with streaks of gold running through it that match the glow of the TARDIS. There is an adjoining bathroom, dresser, and best of all, a small corner tucked away with a comfy looking armchair and huge bookshelf. You wander over and look at the titles. All your favorites, just like your books at home. No, they _are _your books from home.

"How did you get these?" you ask him in awe.

Smiling, he replies "Bit of teleportation, so on and so forth." You don't even want to know how.

You run back across the room and hug him tightly.

"But when did you find time? You've been working on the TARDIS all day."

"That's right. I have. This is part of the TARDIS so y extension, I was!"

You laugh at this and thank him again.

You look at your watch that somehow has reset itself wherever you land (must be the TARDIS) and realize that it's quite late. He realizes this too.

"I should probably get my one to two hours of sleep that are necessary due to my superior Time Lord biology." He tells you smirking.

"And you should probably get to sleep too." He says walking out of the room.

You walk over to the bed and sit down grinning from ear to ear.

You couldn't have imagined an adventure better than this in your life.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Yay! Another chapter! I can't believe I've actually been able to do a chapter a day so far! Wow. So, you know the policy. R&R if you want. Not required but, as usual, I love when you do! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter, I haven't had a ton of time to write lately but I figured you'd rather have this than nothing! Enjoy!**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

You feel the TARDIS lurch to a halt,

"Maybe we let Georgey stay here for this one, The TARDIS will look after him." The Doctor tells you as you give George a pat on the head.

You nod to the Doctor and and take the small creatures paw leading him off to a room just off the control room that you had materialized a few days ago. Opening the door you still are in awe at the power of the TARDIS as you look over the waves of purple grass before you. Just like Ogeia.

George bounds off happily as you shut the door and make your way back to the Doctor

He glances at you and nods towards the door. You grin and walk hurriedly down the ramp pulling the door open to reveal a small town square. You walk away from the TARDIS and hear the Doctor close the door behind you.

"Set the controls to random, thought it might add some excitement!" the Doctor exclaims with the excitement he always has everywhere you visit.

"Seems to be Earth…" you think aloud.

"Yep. But, I told the TARDIS _a random planet_ meaning not Earth. Something must have brought us here." He says with concern.

Just then, there's a yell of from one of the streets leading off of the square. You see a streak of navy then the Doctor being tackled.

Running over you try to think quickly of what to do but then realize that both the Doctor and strange newcomer are laughing.

Both he and the Doctor stand up. The man has dark hair and a mischievous glint in his eye. You already know who it is. The smirk, the winking. Jack Harkness.

"Don't you start!" the Doctor tells him.

Turning to you the Doctor begins to introduce the other man but is cut off. "This is-"

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who might you be?" he grins at you, winking. He's flirting, and not very subtly, at that.

"I'm- "

"This is my new companion!" the Doctor cuts in.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you. Would you happen to be busy tonight?" Jack asks, winking again.

"STOP. IT." The Doctor exclaims exasperated. "MUST. YOU. DO. THIS. TO. EVERYONE?"

"Well…" Jack begins.

"Actually, Doctor we haven't eaten since Sunday, remember?" you remind him.

"No we….ah. Right. Well then, where to, Jack, you seem to know your way around here."

The three of you follow Jack down one of the side streets until you reach a small café.

"Hey, _very _nice to see you again." Jack says flashing a smile at the bartender. You don't even want to know.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks.

"Just three sandwiches and a couple drinks would be great." Jack answers.

"Anything for my best customer!" he returns.

The Doctor turns to Jack "And you know this person so well…how?"

"Now Doctor, do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

But before he can you hear a crash from somewhere outside and a scream. Forgetting your order the three of you go sprinting out of the shop to see smoke billowing across the town. You take off, by the time you get there all you can see is someone lying on the ground.

The Doctor runs over to check them but in a few moments stands up. "Dead." He mutters, sadness flickering across his face. "But no wounds."

You hear another shout and a man coming running over to the three of you looking shaken.

"It was here! It was right here!" he says.

He falls and you catch him helping him back up.

"What did you see?" you ask him

"It was…it was terrible, absolutely terrible, it killed her!" he exclaims pointing to the dead woman a few meters away.

"Did it say anything?" the Doctor asks hurriedly

"Yes, only one word. Over and over. It wouldn't stop." The man says looking as if he's going to faint

"What word, for God's sake, what?" Jack asked urgently.

The man opens his mouth to tell you but freezes as he looks, not at the Doctor, but over his shoulder.

The man doesn't need to tell you, you can hear it for yourself. You turn and see it coming down the street as well, growing louder and louder, the sunlight glinting off of its metal shell.

"EXTERMINATE!" it shouts as a bolt of light shoots straight at you.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, cliffhanger, I'm evil. Actually, sorry about that. I only had time to write half a chapter and I haven't updated in awhile so I'm just making this a pt. 1/pt. 2 kind of thing. As always, enjoy!**

**BBC has the pleasure of owning these lovely characters not me…sadly.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*

_You turn and see it coming down the street as well, growing louder and louder, the sunlight glinting off of its metal shell._

_"EXTERMINATE!" it shouts as a bolt of light shoots straight at you._

You brace yourself for the impact and death but you see something dive in front of you. It's Captain Jack. The shot hits him and his body lights up as he slumps over seemingly dead. But you remember, he can't die.

Even still, he was willing to die for you. You look down as he opens his eyes and winks.

The dalek, believing he is dead, moves past towards you and the Doctor.

You turn to the Doctor and see his lips form the word "Run." But before you can say it you hear an explosion as the dalek's top half is blasted off.

Behind the smoke you see Jack.

"How did you do that?" you ask him because you don't see a gun anywhere.

"New technology we've been developing at Torchwood. Seeing how many times the daleks have come back we figured it would be best to work on something that we can use if they ever appear which, evidently, they have. We tried replicating the energy of a warp star on a scale that won't destroy an entire structure. Here, take a couple." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few small objects that seem to be glowing with trapped energy. He hands them to you and you carefully place them in the pocket of the jacket you're wearing.

It seems that everyone traveling in the TARDIS has had a coat that they wear everywhere.

"I'll find one sometime, maybe in the TARDIS wardrobe." You think to yourself.

"Was that the only dalek?" the Doctor asks Jack

"From what I can see but I wouldn't let your guard down." He responds.

"No, you never can when you're me." The Doctor says more to himself than anyone in particular.

You see him look away sadly but notices that you see him and quickly puts on a smile.

"Well then, let's get going!" he shouts smiling again.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*

The three of you have decided to do a quick scan of the town to check for any more signs of daleks.

"I'll go this way, why don't you and the Doctor head off to the other side, I'll call if I find anything, you do have a phone with you right?" Jack says to you.

"Yep!" you reply pulling your phone from the pocket of your jeans.

"Well, we'll see you later. Allons-y!" The Doctor shouts as he takes off in the opposite direction as Jack.

You spin around and follow him down a dark side street. The Doctor has his sonic out as he makes his way down the narrow road. You listen carefully for any noises that would be out of the ordinary in a small village. Nothing.

Then you hear a crash from in front you, heart pounding, you run ahead to find the Doctor sprawled on the ground. Your mind is racing, wondering what you should do, you frantically look around for what may have struck him down but before you can find anything you hear a groan escape his form on the ground in front of you. He sits up holding his head.

"Ah, sorry! Must've tripped over an uneven stone! Clumsy old me!" he tells you

"You scared me half to death I thought something had hit you!"

"Nah!" he shouts grinning "Just me!"

But the smile leaves his face as you both notice a thick fog descending around you.

"This is no ordinary fog…" he mutters.

Then you hear a shout of "Doctor!" a few streets over and a loud bang. Your eyes are beginning to droop. A few moments later Jack comes running towards you, his hand over his mouth.

"Cover your face!" the Doctor exclaims as you takes your hands and pulls you into the nearest entrance slamming the door shut behind you. In the floor above you hear something moving around.

Jack turns to you and the Doctor and puts a finger in front of his lips motioning towards the stairs and cautiously taking a few steps up. You follow, probably not the best decision, but you trust Jack. You make your way to the top and the three of you crowd near the door at the top. But you hear a small noise behind you. You turn thinking Jack may be pulling a joke, but then again, this is no time for jokes. Slowly turning you find yourself facing a dalek slowly floating up the stairs. Stifling a shout, you grab the Doctor's hand as the dalek lets out a cry of "EXTERMINATE." Jack shoves the door open and you all run in only to find yourselves facing a room full of the daleks.

"IT IS THE DOCTORRRR!" they yell loudly pushing you all against the wall.

You look to Jack and he makes a small gesture towards his pocket and you remember. The grenades.

You look at the Doctor and he nods slightly. You slip your hand into your pocket discreetly and Jack shouts "Now!" the three of you each throw on into the group of daleks and dive to the floor. There is a loud explosion and you all stand facing a gaping hole in the opposite wall and three daleks levitating towards the ceiling where they blast through and move up towards a ship that had appeared moments before. Jack throws one last bomb towards the ship disintegrating one but the other two make it and the ship lifts and flies into the distance.

You stand in shock. The Doctor moves towards then center of the room and looks up.

"Where are they going? Will they be back?!" You ask, questions tumbling out.

"Oh, you know daleks. They're never really gone. They'll be back. Someday."

You all make your way back down and out the back, avoiding the large crowd that has gathered in front of the building. Weaving through a few streets you make it back to the blue box.

"Will you be coming, Jack?" the Doctor asks him unlocking the TARDIS doors.

"Nah, gotta get back to Torchwood. Aliens to fight, technology to develop. But I doubt this is the last time I'll see you." He replies.

"Suit yourself." He says shaking Jack's hand as he steps into the box.

"And I wouldn't mind seeing you again either…" he says winking at you.

"NO, JACK." The Doctor say turning his back and walking into the TARDIS.

"Call me." Jack mouths grinning at you.

You stifle a laugh and wave goodbye following the Doctor into the TARDIS and shutting the door behind you.

The Doctor stands quietly at the console running his hands through his hair.

"The daleks?" is all you say.

He just stares off for a moment deep in thought before he begins speaking.

"Yes. They're never gone, they just keep coming back. Finding me. Even when it seems that they've left they always return. And they're getting stronger." He says his voice becoming softer. He simply stands for a bit, leaning against the controls before he snaps out of his thoughts and turns to you beaming.

"So…I've been thinking…it seems you don't have a coat. Everyone has a coat that travels with me! Heck, even I have a coat! Janis Joplin gave me this, by the way. What do you say we find you one, yeah? I know a great planet, biggest mall in the galaxy! They specialize in coats…" he says already fiddling with the dials.

"Why not!" you say trying to hide your excitement.

He glances over and the corner of his mouth turns up in a smile as the box that's the bluest of blues flies off into the universe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, sorry for the late update, I really am, I didn't have my computer for a little while but I mean, I really don't have a great excuse for not posting another chapter, please forgive me. So, all the Doctors and companions kind of had their kind of "signature" coat so why shouldn't you get one? Also, I got a message asking for a little romance between you and the Doctor but I can't do too much, sorry.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*

_"So…I've been thinking…it seems you don't have a coat. Everyone has a coat that travels with me! Heck, even I have a coat! Janis Joplin gave me this, by the way. What do you say we find you one, yeah? I know a great planet, biggest mall in the galaxy! They specialize in coats…" he says already fiddling with the dials._

_"Why not!" you say_

As the TARDIS spins the Doctor begins shouting in the same rapid pace as always.

"Well, I know a place where we can go to find you one…hold on!"

The TARDIS continues to rumble for a few moments more then everything was still, absolutely still. **(A/N: You like that little Magic Tree House bit? **J**)**

You know that as soon as you open the doors you'll see another world but it never ceases to amaze you how insignificant humans actually are in the universe. The Doctor skips down beside you and looks at you, winking he pulls the door open, but you aren't on a planet…you're hovering above it.

"I think you may have landed a bit off…" you say to the Doctor looking quizzically at him

"Oh, no I didn't! We get to jump!" he says grinning completely oblivious to the madness he just suggested.

"You're joking."

"Nope!" he says, popping the 'p'.

"So, we just…jump?"

"Yeah, no foreign transport on this planet. Security reasons."

You look down…you can barely see the shapes of structures on the ground.

"But, what about the landing?" you ask nervously.

"Well, that…I'm not sure about. We could be smashed flat on the ground. You never know."

It's not that you realize that you're standing extremely close to the Doctor. He seems to notice too.

Before you can comprehend he leans in and kisses you, you don't resist. It ends too quickly, he pulls away and you both give each other identical stunned looks.

"What was that for?" you say questioningly, not that you didn't enjoy it.

"I don't know, just felt like the right time, if we're going to fall to our deaths in a minute, why not!" he exclaims smiling again and blushing.

You grin at him and then spontaneously he leans to his right, waves, and yells "Allons-y!" as he plummets.

You don't know what else to do but jump, still in shock from the kiss you screw up your courage and leap over the edge to follow him.

He's only a bit further than you and you catch up.

"You're mental!" you shout at him

"I know!" he replies yelling at the top of his lungs.

"How do we stop!"

"I don't know!"

The ground is coming closer and closer but you don't worry, you have the Doctor, he won't let you get hurt.

Just when it seems as if you'll hit the ground you begin to slow. You lower easily to the ground and stand, stumbling you take a few steps then run over to the Doctor who's flat on his back.

"Not a bad landing! Gravity transformer! That's brilliant!"

He takes your hand and you help him up. He's standing but still holding your hand. You look into his eyes that have seen the edges of time and space. They seem distant, as if simply holding your hand is a painful memory…but then again, it probably is.

But as usual, he's put that grin on again, most of the time his smiles are genuine but on occasion there'll be something that causes him to have that forced smile, like he's trying to keep the pain out of view.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouts ecstatically as he runs off towards the large building before you shaking you out of your daze.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*

You stroll into the enormous shopping center and stop, gaping you turn in a complete circle marveling at the architecture, curving arches and sharp angles. There's a gorgeous fountain, several stories high with multiple waterfalls cascading over the gleaming edges. The whole ceiling glass but you don't see the sky, instead every color imaginable swirls around past the glass. Then you notice the shoppers, hundreds of alien species bustling past you on their own errands.

Before you can finish taking it all in the Doctor takes your hand and pulls you towards a tall glass tube in the center of the atrium. He steps on you follow watching him press a few of the buttons on the huge panel before you. The capsule shoots upwards and you can see a panorama of the entire entrance lobby.

The door opens a few seconds later and you follow the Doctor onto an entire floor bursting with jackets of every color and style. Jogging ahead of you he's like a kid in a candy shop.

"Look! Look at this one! Oh, and this one!" showing you everything he pulls off of the hangers.

You're a bit more observant walking between the aisles, searching for The Coat.

Then you see it, tucked away near the back corner of the department, as if it's never been touched before. Taking it off the hanger you try it on, it fits perfectly. The Doctor wanders over his arms full with a pile of jackets.

"I like that one, I really like that one, you should get it!"

"I think I will," you reply

But you don't think, you know.

"I don't have any money for this planet…or any other planet besides my country Earth for that matter." You say turning to the Doctor.

"Do you think I should get these? Put them in the TARDIS wardrobe?" he asks you not paying attention

"Oh! Money! No this is an intergalactic shopping center, it takes any currency!"

Searching in your pockets you finally pull out a crumpled single **(A/N: not going to specify a currency, I'm not sure which countries are reading this.) **

"Errr…that may not do, hold on." He says as he runs off to the TARDIS.

Popping back a few minutes later he hands you a few coins that you don't recognize.

"Oh don't worry, it's enough for that, got them awhile back and didn't really know what to do with them so I put them in the Boring Things room."

"The what?"

"The Boring things room! Speaks for itself!"

Grinning you walk to the nearest counter and pay for your jacket and putting it on meet the Doctor back in the TARDIS where he's already getting set for the newest journey."

"So…next trip…any ideas?"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o *o*o*o*o*o*o*

**No really, ideas, send me suggestions/prompts whatever, just stuff you want in the story. Thanks for reading!** J


End file.
